The Waters of a Silent Moon
by SageModeSasuke
Summary: Thirteen lines drawn into the sands. Each line interconnected with a life essence, or soul. Sailor Neptune's life lies in the balance, and it will take he combined heroes of two worlds to save her. Can Lena Inverse along with her band of misfits put aside their differences with Sailor Moon and her Sailor Soldiers to rescue the one person who may be able to save them all?
1. Here We Go Again!

Ladies and gentlemen, this is the event you have been waiting on. The crossover event of the century. A work by one fanfiction dot net allumni built on magic, built with science. In the right corner, we have the ultra cool-PhinalPhantasy! We also have in his corner his tag team partner. A newbie by most standards, but the heart of a fighter, and the courage of a tiger-please give a warm welcome to SageModeSasuke! Their first real attempt at collaboration on a project. Them vs. the world of anime and manga. Let's get to it! Now In the name of the moon-check it out-or 'We'll Really Cause some Trouble.'

The Waters of a Silent Night: A Slayers/Sailor Moon Extravaganza!

The waters race in the fight that is the torrent sea, bringing swashbucklers, pirates, and monsters. Maybe even human monsters. Maybe not. Monsters so fierce that it might take more than one chapter to do. Here's one leaping out of the sea now. So monumentally huge and fierce that it is longer than the entire fleet of ships they are accompanying, it has over a hundred eyes and razor sharp fins. A blue dorsal, and a red snout. It is also oh so slimy. What will our heroes do first?...

The narrator did not get to finish his thought as a young redheaded woman no more than 21 pushed her blonde companion down, stepped on his back, and began chanting, "Darkness beyond twilight. Crimson beyond blood that flows. Buried in the stream of time is where your powers grow...

One of the red head's compatriots, the spikier haired one raised his hand, and spoke some un-understandable words. Suddenly there were lights flashing almost as if he was warning people off, and all who remained on deck (the blonde, the spiky bluish purple one, and the royal) placed shades down over their eyes.

...I pledge myself to conquer all the foes who stand, before this 'beautiful' gift in my unworthy hands. Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed..." A small fireball appeared in the redhead's hand which she pulled back, and it started to grow in intensity in power and the wind forces it was creating. The redhead continued "...by the power you and I possess..."

The blonde finally spoke "Didn't we do this scene at the beginning of Try a few years back?"

The redhead stepped a little harder on his back which annoyed and pleasured him knowing how easily he could get underneath his lover's skin. The redhead resumed her chant while placing her hands in front of her and aiming for the mammoth beast," DRAGON SLAVE!"

The monster was fried, within seconds of the temperamental redhead's assault. Within a few more seconds the redhead steps down to the princess and ask the almighty question of the hour.

"When do we get paid?"

"Lena, you are being unreasonable! You said you would behave. You've barely grown up at all other than your height" Replied a miffed princess.

"You promised that if I got rid of that beast we would get immediate payment. I am not sailing halfway across the world for payment. Now hand over the money. Once we have that in full, we can talk about possible future endeavors."

"I hired you for security, not highway robbery."

"Hey, I followed your rules, by not destroying any boats this time!" The redhead calmly retorted as she stepped down from her boyfriend's back.

The slim, rock like mage took a step back, and leaned onto the railing, shaking his head at his companions idiocy before noticing something on the mast. It was there and not all at once. Zelgadis Greywords quickly drew and threw his magic sword at the fleeting energy which surprised everyone. One annoying and over powered Xellos appears with a slight look of shock evident on his face.

"Well, that was a close one." Xellos calmly states. "I guess I have been away a little to long and have gotten a bit lazy/rusty."

Lena gives a warm, but cautious smile to the trickster, "Been a long time Xellos. Or has it? You tend to spy on us for a while before betraying us or asking for help. Which is it this time?"

"That would be a little premature. Just know that your services are once again required in saving the world. Before you go into your little hero spill about my kind wanting to destroy it, I stated last time and the time before that etc, that we do want it destroyed, but on our time. And our time alone, but someone in our little club has gone rogue, and that is unacceptable." Xellos explains while obviously restraining his anger at this breach in protocol made by this enigma of a person.

Xellos continued slowly, "You will not be compensated, but having me owe you a favor does have a nice ring to it doesn't it?"

Lena reluctantly nodded her head. A favor owed by Xellos is like a ship full of gold times ten. Then she asked, "Why us and not my sister? You know she is just as powerful, if not more so than me, even now after all these years? And what is the issue that has your panties in a bunch?"

"First-I hate to admit it, but your sister is scary. Even to me, and you know my standing in the world of monsters." Xellos cleared his throat in hopes of changing the subject, then continued, "As for what it is, that is for me to know and you to find out."

"We all expected you to be a little cagey with the information concerning the parameters of whatever you want us to do, but admit it. You know you want to say it."

Xellos played coy obviously, "Say? What could you possibly mean?" Having forgotten how much fun it is to annoy his favorite human cattle.

Amelia turned directly to Xellos and threatened, "Say it or else." Knowing that she could do something she has been dying to for years. It had been too long since she got to annoy Xellos, and apparently he had forgotten so he inquired, "Or else what exactiy..?" and that was Amelia's que. She began to sing "Life is wonderful, " causing Xellos to double over in annoyance which sparked mild laugher from her friends.

"I will sink this ship if you all don't stop her. I can always teleport away." Xellos only partially mocked. Lena tapped Amelia to signal a stop. The Lena asked again, "So, what was our mission again?"

A beaten Xellos smiled Wickedly and said simply, "Now that is a secret.." and vanished out of sight.


	2. A Love Written Across The Divide

AN: Fair warning for this story! Normally I don't do yaoi type stories etc, however since the characters are gay to begin with, I will honor the original author's (Takeuchi, Naoko) (Please forgive spelling) desire that the the characters Michiru and Haruka be together. Who knows. Maybe I can do something really special with them. ;)

Now on to chapter two.

It's Valentines day in a park just south of Neo Tokyo and Michiru-Michelle is spending her day with the love of her life. The beautiful woman with the boyish charm Haruka had finally proposed to her after all the fighting seemed to come to an end. Somehow even through the transition into the golden millennium had not tempered their love, and the queen had agreed to perform the ceremony which indicated that she approved earlier today. Could today get any better?' they both wondered.

Haruka then wrapped her hands around Michiru's waist and pulled her in close, then touched her face with the back of her hand, then guided Michiru's face to her own and then planted her lips on Michiru's, enveloping them, their hearts racing, and becoming as one.

"When?" Michiru broke away just long enough to ask.

"When what?" Haruka coyly replied.

Michiru, not one for games concerning her wedding date knocked Haruka to the grass, and started tickling her ribs, underarms, stomach, thighs and spots Haruka did not even know she was ticklish.

Haruka, helpless, laughed until tears formed, and semi-conceded defeat and said;

"If her majesty ever finds out about this, the other sailors will find out too. You don't embarrass me and You agree no one else finds out I think I might be able to tell you when and where I had thoughts of getting married. ;)"

Again, Michiru was not having it. She jumped on Haruka, and hugged her fiercely; and grabbed began kissing haruka all over her face and neck making her laugh and squirm.

"Okay, okay. I give up. Hahaha. Whatever you want." Haruka wisely said.

"Well?"

"South America. They have some of the most beautiful waterfalls in the world. I was thinking we could get married at a waterfall, with all of our friends. Our family. Or even here in Neo Crystal Tokyo. I don't care as long as I am with you."

Michiru turned slightly redder as Haruka grabbed her again, and began kissing her again, not even allowing for a moment to reply, or breath. They just allowed themselves to melt into each other until…

An explosion

They immediately become alert, and run toward the castle as that is where the shockwave came from. Once they arrive they see nine soldiers fighting. Sailor's Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Pluto, Saturn, Chibi-Moon, his majesty Tuxedo Kamen, and amazingly enough, Galaxia against the enemy alongside the other soldiers.

"We didn't sense this." Haruka chided herself and Michiru.

"Maybe they have a way to block their dark intent." Michiru replied.

They glance at each other, throw their arms holding their wands up to the sky, and simultaneously call…

"Uranus Crystal Power!" Haruka called.

"Neptune Crystal Power! Michiru called

Together they concluded;

"Make Up!"

The world around them froze, and their clothes dematerialized leaving them nude. Their bodies spun in beautifully artistic ways as new clothes materialize piece by piece until two pretty soldiers in sailor suits now stood.

The Neo Queen arrived, and began fighting as well, noting they were continuously trying to get to Mercury, she ordered Mercury closer to the castle where there were more enemy grunts, but seemed to be little more than a distraction. Not waiting for enemies to attack, the two newly arrived soldiers ran in and began punching and kicking enemies as they were all too close together, enemies and all to utilize their powers. But then something unexpected happened. The tall curvaceous green haired villainess finally got in a clean shot, round housing Neptune's face, taking her down, and knocking her out, grabbing her by her hair and leaping backwards into a portal. The enemies, seeing their leader had gotten what she had came for began jumping through the portal as well. Uranus ran after them as fast as her two tones racing legs would carry her. At her top speed she was not able to catch them before the portal closed. The remainder of enemies began to turn their swords on themselves and falling on them, performing what those present recognized as seppaku. Or ritual suicide.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Uranas screamed as she ran back to catch at least one of those not dead yet.

One, and only one had not died as Uranus caught him right before he was able to fall far enough onto his sword to end his life. Uranus' hands around his throat summoned her sword and placed it against his throat and said;

"There are far worse things on heaven and earth than death. I would be honored to show them to you one by one should you not tell me how to get to my love."

Their majesties, and the other soldiers got over their shock of all of those dead around them when they heard what Uranus said, and noticed that Neptune was gone.

"Uranus, calm down. Put your sword down, and let me see if I can heal her and break whatever evil hold the new enemy has on her." Her majesty commanded.

"You know I am loyal to the crown as I am my duty to protect this world, but if one of you takes another step forward I will strike without hesitation. I don't have time for the cookie cutter version of the events to come. You moved heaven and earth for 'his majesty one hundred times over. How can you expect me to do less for my love" She venomously said as she grabbed the enemy soldier's left pinky finger and breaks it, causing him to scream out;

"I'll never tell you crazy bitch. I am loyal to my world, and she is one of two who can save my world. The other one escaped." The prisoner fearfully and carefully admitted.

The new queen surprises everyone by turning around, and walking off saying…

"I'm hungry."

The others shock doubled, and they all fell over, but went inside to leave Uranus to do what she needed to do.

Two hours later Uranus arrives in the throne room with the soldier surprisingly still alive in hand.

The neo queen smiles politely and asked;

"Are you done acting impertinent?"

Uranus despite herself smiled and nodded.

"Okay then. When do we leave?"

"We your majesty?"

"Chibi Usa is seventeen since she was a soldier in the past so long, and is old enough to protect the palace with her team. I am going back into the field. Yes I have already been told no twenty times, but the good thing about being the Queen Regent is my word is law." she says as she winks. The soldiers minus Chibi Usa and her new team of soldiers set off to the spot where Neptune was taken captive wearing royal clothing, rather than sailor forms, and carrying supplies and gold and jewelry for currency at the suggestion of the much more comfortable captive.

The group held hands, and the neo queen alongside the enemy soldier whom they now knew to be called Myros stood in the center, and pointed to the location the gateway was with her scepter which seemed to read his mind, and a portal opened.

"Sailor Imperial Teleport!" The neo queen called, and they all vanished into thin air and the portal closed.

To be continued….

Hey all. Hope you enjoyed chapter 2. It's not what I expected to do, but I thought it might be a treat for those who dig girl on girl love. lol. ;) Anyway, hope you all enjoyed. Please review and continue to read on.


End file.
